


Everything Will Be OK

by KEEN69



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEEN69/pseuds/KEEN69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray中弹了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be OK

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for the Dirty Talk.

“Enemy Contact！”  
“Oh，fuck！What the fuck！”  
“小心！”  
“Shit，该死的哈吉！！”  
“Hitman 2，Hitman 2，这里是Hitman 2-1，Enemy Contact！11点钟方向，我们看不见人，我们也看不见武器，收到？”  
“Hitman 2-1，这里是Hitman 2，我们也看不见，太黑了。保持火力，我们离开这里。”  
“Rogar that。那些傻逼就是没有办法给我们提供足够的电池，操！Ray，离开这个该死的镇子，越快越好。”  
“我正在努力呢，Sergeant。嗨，Walt，看好你的脑袋。”  
Walt回了他一个中指。  
Reporter抱着头，努力把身子缩到车窗以下，他并不确定这样有没有用，事实上，他并没有真正考虑过这个问题，他的脑海中一片空白，心脏在胸口乱跳，意识却仿佛抽离了身体，不能为眼下生死攸关的场面找到任何字眼。他听着子弹尖啸着擦过车身，抬起头看到被撕开的黑夜，双方火力交织成火网，构成一幅几乎是超现实的画面。  
“我打中一个，嗨！我觉得我打中一个。”Trombly亢奋的声音从身侧传来，Reporter回头看了一眼，那张年轻的脸上带着奇异的表情，在火光中一闪一灭。Trombly注意到Reporter，咧开嘴笑了一下，“我觉得我打中了，闭着眼睛我都能干掉哈吉，你认为呢？”  
Reporter露出一个尴尬的笑容，他张了张嘴，声音却是从他前面传来。  
“你不可能打中，Trombly，我们带着该死的夜视仪，所以我们什么也打不中。”Brad一边回答，一边冷静地把子弹射入黑暗中。Trombly撇了撇嘴，回过头去，泄愤似地对着攻击他们的方向一阵扫射。机枪轰鸣的声音震得耳膜发疼，Reporter已经有过这样的经历，知道在之后的几天里，耳边依然会出现“哒哒哒”的幻听。  
“恭喜你啊，Reporter。”Ray转过头来说话，为了压过子弹的声响不得已大叫，“你现在看到的就是真正的战争，我们不知道在打什么，也不知道是什么东西在打我们。你只要闭着眼睛把子弹射出去，一边闭着眼睛祈祷子弹不要射到你，这就是我们一直在做的事情。”  
“Ray，他妈地看好你的路。”  
Ray耸了耸肩，回过头聚精会神地专注在驾驶上。Reporter想着Ray说的话，觉得他是正确的——Ray有时候看起来疯疯癫癫，但他总是正确的，用百万美元培养出来的精英，在战场中心不过是随着夏马风飘飘荡荡的落叶。即使是一面倒的战争，可对单兵来说，有时候“呯”一声，一颗子弹决定一切。  
Reporter决定低下头，祈祷自己不要被击中，至少不要被击中要害，他想完完整整地回家，告诉他的女朋友他弄丢了她的照片，如果被击中……  
悍马车猛地震荡一下，在行驶路径上左右摇摆，晃了一阵才回到原来的轨道。Walt撞在Reporter的身上，Reporter听到他大声咒骂，每个人都在咒骂。无线电里兹啦兹啦的电流声仿佛擦出火花，LT的声音断断续续地传过来：“Hitman 2-1，怎么回事？”  
Reporter并没有确切地意识到发生了什么，直到这一刻，他听见Brad急促地问了一句：“Ray，你没事吧？”  
Ray没有回答。  
“Ray？”  
Reporter看见Brad回过头，向着Ray伸出一只手，顺着Ray的手臂摸索，反复问：“Ray，你没事吧？”  
Ray中弹了。  
“我没事。”  
“你确定，Corporal？如果你不能开车，那我们……”  
“闭嘴，Trombly！”Brad的眼神如同一把冰冷的刀子，可怜的菜鸟立刻抿紧嘴巴，转过头去把眼睛死死贴在瞄准器上。Brad不再理会其他人，他的视线上上下下把Ray扫了个遍，声音就像紧绷的弦，发出暗哑的声音，却带着奇异的柔软，“Ray，你……”  
“我他妈的没事！”Ray咬着牙齿打断他，“如果你不想我们都他妈地完蛋，管好你那该死的防区，OK？”  
车里变得特别安静，空气都凝固了，每个人维持着原来的动作，定格成战争中一张永远无法磨灭的画面。Ray的手指紧紧扣在方向盘上，Reporter觉得自己看到了他手背上隆起的青筋；Brad拽着Ray的MCCUU，脸上一闪而逝的表情——Reporter完全不能肯定——几乎是惊慌失措的；Trombly保持姿势盯着窗外，就好像父母吵架却不能插嘴的小孩，默默装作什么事情也没发生。  
Reporter想到自己应该举起相机，虽然也许他只能得到一张因为曝光不足而作废的照片，但他认为应该为留住这样的画面做一下尝试。但事实上他没有动，他同样懂得即使留住画面，那些隐秘的信息却无法被传递，Brad的神情已经恢复正常，他缓缓松开手，抹了一把自己的脸，转回去。时间再次流动，窗外子弹穿梭和爆破的音节以一种渐进的音量变化重新回到Reporter的耳朵，他听见头顶上的Walt用力拽着MK19，诅咒这个因为没有足够的润滑油而再一次卡壳的破烂。  
“我会把你们带出这个狗屎地方。”  
混乱的战争交响中，Ray安静的声音稳定而有力。

“医护兵！”  
一驶离交战区，Brad就把Ray从悍马上拖下来，撕开Ray的衣服试图做一些迟到的紧急处理，但他很快就被Doc推开了，“让我来让我来。”Doc看了一眼Ray的伤口，让Brad把纱布按在那里，从包里翻找出绷带，“真他妈的好运！AK47穿透和伤害都不行，但你还是他妈的好运！”  
“哈吉已经努力了，但上帝在我这边。”  
“闭嘴，Ray。”  
Reporter站得远远看着，并没有想象中肢体崩离血肉模糊的场面——太好了，他不想看到任何类似的场面，特别是发生在自己认识的人身上。Ray看起来还不赖，因为Brad跪在他旁边的沙地里笑着，然后Doc也笑了摇摇头，Ray还有精神说笑话，接着就是Brad让他闭嘴。期间LT和Mike过来慰问了一下，Walt和Trombly一直站在更近一点的地方，Reporter能够听到Trombly在问：“那是什么感觉，Corporal？”  
Ray可以因为这个伤势回到后方去，但他拒绝的时候，也没什么人感到惊讶。  
Reporter摸到他的记录本，在离车队稍远一点的地方找到Ray。绷带藏在衣服下面，除了一丝因为失血而造成的厌倦神情，Ray看起来和平时没什么区别。他靠在一座小沙丘上，戴着那双夸张的黑超眼镜，这里的沙子是偏白色的粉尘，在阳光下连人眼都可以闪瞎，当Ray朝着Reporter露出大大的笑容时，后者不自觉眯起了眼睛。  
“嗨，Reporter，这颗子弹能让我上《滚石》封面吗？”Ray摸了摸受伤的左臂，“你知道，那些什么‘英勇战斗光荣负伤’之类的狗屁玩意儿。”  
Reporter笑着摇摇头，“这和我们的杂志定位有点距离。”他当然知道Ray不是认真的，于是翻开他的记录本，在上面写了个日期，“呃……”他看了一眼Ray，并不确定怎么开头，太阳镜把Ray的脸遮得严严实实，无法猜测隐藏在其后的表情，Reporter的脑海中闪过一连串的问题，最后脱口而出：“那是什么感觉，Corporal？疼吗？”  
“Nop。”Ray迅速地回答，接着又补上一句，“疼，当然。”  
Reporter迷惑地看着Ray，等待他解释这个自相矛盾的回答。  
“之后你会感觉疼，比如Sergeant Colbert没有知会一声就把你从悍马里拖出来，粗暴地撕掉你的衣服，你会觉得他把你的胳膊一起撕掉了——真他妈的疼，但疼是件好事，说明你他妈还活着。”  
“确实是件好事。”Reporter点点头附和。  
“你知道最可怕的是什么吗？”Ray问，又自顾自回答，“是一颗子弹过来，你他妈哼都哼不出一声，直接去见上帝。有人说这种死法最幸福，见鬼，幸福的死法，你该死地都不知道发生了什么事情呢，就没气了，大概等你到天堂的时候还揣着枪，把上帝当作伪装的恐怖分子给扫成马蜂窝，哈哈！”  
大概是笑得太剧烈牵扯到伤口，Ray一口气掐在喉咙里咳了两声。  
Reporter把Ray的话一字不差地记录下来，又问：“那么，你不害怕？”  
“Nop。”Ray再次迅速地回答，他歪着头想了想，还是补上一句，“有一点，我猜。”  
“又是‘之后感觉到害怕’？在Sergeant Colbert把你拖下悍马的时候？”  
Ray笑起来，“没错，操……你不知道，那个时候我才发现我的心脏简直要跳出来了，我猜之前我大概吓得魂都没了，所以才什么也感觉不到，不疼也不害怕，脑子里一片空白，我的手……”他抬起右手手心手背翻动，“只是下意识地握住方向盘，前进前进前进——其实我根本不知道在往哪个方向开，就跟揣着枪上天堂的倒霉鬼一样，我拼命开车，这些都只是惯性。如果我他妈地有意识的话，我觉得我应该捂着手臂惨叫，逃走，藏在悍马下面——这才是他妈正常人该有的反应不是吗？而不是什么‘我会把你们带出这个狗屎地’这种蠢话，这种傻逼台词电影里才会有。”  
Reporter停下笔，又一次觉得迷惑，“可你说了。”他指出，“你说了‘傻逼台词’，我们都听见了。”  
“Fuck！我都说了那个时候我神志不清呢，我怎么可能知道我在说什么！”Ray拿起脚边的塑料瓶，灌了一口水，用脏兮兮的袖子抹了抹嘴唇，“我猜，这就是Marine对一个人的改造，我是指好的方面，当然是好的，他们把你的反射神经给改造了，让你不会一听到枪声就抱头鼠窜，表面上，你被改造成一个superhero，而事实上呢，你就是一个傻逼，因为你明明怕得要死，却感觉不到，你比任何人都要害怕，因为你看到过，死亡、尸体，都堆在你脚边，你的兄弟在你身边慢慢死去可你什么都干不了，你知道什么最可怕？不是死亡，而是什么都干不了。”Ray顿了一顿，嘴角扯出一个欢欣的弧度，“至少我干了点什么。”  
Reporter在脑海里认真整理下Ray的思路，“那么……”他小心翼翼地说，“其实你还是不害怕？”  
Ray把眼镜推倒额头上，“呵呵”笑出了声。  
Reporter连忙补充：“我是说，不害怕中弹死掉……之类的？而是害怕救不了……”他突然住嘴了。  
Ray“呵呵”的笑声不停，“滚石小姐，你真好骗。”  
“诶？”  
“我胡扯的。”Ray揉了揉鼻子，“我还兴奋着呢，这玩意儿比Ripped Fuel还管用，我猜，就是可惜你不能来一罐，哈哈！”  
“等等等等！”这下记者是真的不明白了，“什么东西比Ripped Fuel还管用？你很兴奋？因为中弹吗？”  
Ray露出一个‘真是无可救药’的表情，他眯着眼睛缓慢地摇摇头，“Reporter，我猜你应该知道肾上腺素？”  
“诶？诶？”Reporter瞠目结舌地瞪着Ray，“你是说，一切只是因为肾上腺素？”  
“Yep！”Ray重重地念出一个音节，“你在期待什么浪漫的理由吗，Reporter？面对现实吧，如果你想知道中弹是种什么感觉，现实就是，你会很兴奋——难以置信是不是？其实很简单，因为肾上腺素会让你很兴奋，肾上腺素让你感觉不到疼痛，肾上腺素让你不害怕，感谢万能的肾上腺素，如有任何问题，请咨询Doc！”说完，Ray又把黑超眼镜架回到鼻梁上，转回头去，看起来不打算再多说一句话了。  
虽然平时Ray是个乐于交流的人，但Reporter知道，当他不想说话时，别想从他嘴里套出一个字，于是Reporter也在自己的记录上画了个句号，“打扰你休息了。”滚石记者以这句话表达了感谢，回身慢慢地向着打头的悍马走去，他翻动着刚才的笔记，犹豫到底应该把哪部分塞进他的书里，是Ray在肾上腺素作用下的胡言乱语，还是他口中所谓的现实。

Reporter回到他的座位上，车里只有Trombly，正抱着枪靠着窗沿沉浸在睡梦中——真是幸福的孩子，Reporter这样想着，一边打开笔记本又看了一遍。在Platoon 2，他最喜欢和两个人交谈，一个是总喜欢针对人种问题发表“独特见解”的Poke，另一个就是Ray。Ray——他喜欢对各种东西发表“独特见解”，也许是过去参加辩论组的经历，让他对世间万物都怀有敏锐又新鲜的观点，Ray应该在《滚石》开一个专栏，这大概可以让《滚石》看起来牛逼很多。  
“有收获？”  
耳边突然响起的声音把Reporter吓了一跳，“唰”抬起头，他看到Brad靠在门边。  
“Ray又给你灌输什么廉价无聊没价值的想法了？”Brad问。  
“呃……”Reporter点点头，“还不少。事实上，我正在考虑给自己弄一个竞争对手，让他给《滚石》写连载。”  
“可别太‘激励’他，他会越来越来劲。”听起来是抱怨的话，Brad的声音里却有一丝笑意，“你也知道他high起来，简直可以把死人说成活的。”  
Reporter太认同了，他总是惊讶于Ray身体里蕴藏的活力，像内置了一台永动机，不停驱动大脑和肺部提供说话所需要的灵感和空气。如果没有Ray，这片干枯的沙漠简直能让人窒息——Reporter突然心头一亮，他的视线垂在睡着的Trombly身上，又转向Brad。  
“Ray不会回后方去。”他莫名其妙地把这个众人皆知的事实又重复一遍。  
“没错。”Brad扬起眉毛，“我很高兴他们不会塞给我一个什么都不懂的白痴菜鸟，在交战的时候还得担心他是不是会把车开进壕沟里去。你也不愿意把命交给一个陌生人，不是吗？”  
“确实。”Reporter应道，一边计算着，到底要多长时间，才能获得像Brad这种人的肯定。  
Brad不是什么亲切的好好先生，正相反，他可以在所有人身上都挑出毛病来，Reporter觉得他不相信任何人，也许是因为曾经被他最爱的两个人背叛，他的爱人与他最好朋友的结合肯定给他带来巨大的伤害——Reporter想念着自己的女友，想象着类似的情节发生在自己身上，光是想象的痛苦就令他无法承受，他想来想去，唯一的解决之道只有送他们一人一颗子弹。  
或者送自己一颗子弹。  
这一切塑造了“Iceman”，在这个表示冷静理性的绰号背后，他的身体里藏着不顾一切的疯狂，让他嘲笑所有人，远离所有人。  
但他信任Ray。  
“你信任Ray。”Reporter不自觉把脑子里的话念了出来。  
Brad愣了一愣，接着露出标志性的半是嘲讽半是冷笑的表情，“说的好像我能选择似的。”他撇开头去，显然不太愉快，而Reporter，他在说出口的一刹那已经知道自己触到了禁忌，但此刻再抱歉地解释“我不是那个意思”又有点太刻意了，他的拇指擦过笔记本上“肾上腺素”那个单词，决定换一个更实际的话题。  
“Sergeant，你有中过弹吗？”  
这个问题成功地让Brad回过头来，“是的，在阿富汗。”  
“当时，是什么感觉？会感觉很兴奋吗？”  
Brad露出一个了然的笑容，“是Ray说的？那些关于肾上腺素BALABALA的狗屁？这一点上他倒没有说错，因为那是我告诉他的。”  
“呃……”  
“每一次有人中弹都会被问到这个问题，好像能得出不一样的结论似的。你可以问问Pappy，问问LT，甚至，问问教父。”  
“所以说真的很兴奋？” Reporter需要一个更确定的答案，也许他真的应该和Doc谈一谈。  
“Reporter，这是生理因素，只要你是个人就脱离不了生理因素的影响，这也不是我们能选择的。听着，也许外面那些窝在沙发里啃着汉堡看BBC了解战况的傻逼们，会觉得我们是毫无人性的杀人机器，并且我们以此为豪，但我们中弹的时候，流的也是血。”  
Brad直起身子，钢蓝色的眼睛看起来像一片坚硬的金属，他似乎还有什么想说，但原地站了一会，他只是转过身走开了。  
Reporter从没有玻璃的窗户里探出身子——这有点困难，他放在膝盖上的笔记本滑了下去，在试图去捡的过程中撞到了Trombly，被吵醒的孩子心情不好地骂了一句，Reporter没有时间理会，他艰难地探出身子，对着Brad的背影大叫：“Sergeant，我知道你们……”  
Brad背对着他挥了挥手。

最后，当Brad找到Ray的时候，后者还是靠在小沙丘上，戴着他那副大大的傻乎乎的黑超眼镜。Brad在他身边坐下，沉重的M4放在一旁，两人的肩膀靠在一起。  
“你还好？”  
“不能再好了。”与回答内容相反，Ray的声音有点有气无力。他看着伊拉克一片惨白的天空，近乎白色的太阳挂在天边，散发出来的光芒即使带着墨镜都无法直视。“‘有河从伊甸流出来滋润那院子，第四道河就是幼发拉底河。’”  
“我不知道你还读《圣经》。”  
“我不读。”Ray笑着露出牙齿，“我只是google了一下，你知道，我们的任务目标。”  
“我们没能执行的任务。”  
“OK，我们原定的任务。”  
Brad放松了一些，他在沙地上伸展双腿，看着Ray的手指神经质地敲打着膝盖。“我猜，你马上就要开始扯美索不达米亚和巴比伦了。”Brad说，“放过我吧。”  
Ray的笑容变得更夸张，他的精神又好些了，“哦哦，Brad，我都忘了你是个希伯来人。看看这里，几千年之前这里就是美索不达米亚，你的祖先就生活在这里，对不对？那个时候，耶稣都他妈地还没降生呢？你的祖先比耶稣还久远……Fuck！你能相信吗？现在我们举着枪，开着坦克来侵略你的……呃……怎么说来着？故土？怎么样？你有什么感觉？”  
Brad看着Ray的肩膀，想着出发之前要给他再换一次绷带。“Nothing.”他随口回答。  
“真神奇。”Ray好像没有听到答案，他继续盯着苍白的天空，“我是说，好奇怪。”  
“Ray，你想得太多了，也说得太多了。”Brad按住了Ray还在敲打膝盖的手，“你应该好好休息。”  
“是啊……没错。”  
“Ray！”  
“OK！”Ray回过神来，“Brad，其实，当我中弹的时候我突然在想‘哦，太好了，一切都会好了，Everything will be OK’。”  
“真的？”Brad用奇怪的眼神看着他，“我确定你被射中的不是脑袋。”  
“我没糊涂，听我说，现在我有非常有力非常坚定的理由，去完成我的工作。你知道，杀掉哈吉，炸掉他们的城市什么的，虽然我大部分时间都在开车……”  
“Ray……”  
“他们射中我，真他妈疼，我的血都快流光了！”  
“Ray……”  
“让我们干掉他们去！”  
Brad叹了口气，紧握住Ray的手。“Ray，Calm down and shit the fuck up。”  
“哦。”Ray眨了眨眼睛，才发现自己下意识中直起了身体，包扎的地方有一些疼痛，他重新放松，靠回原来的位置，他们的肩膀碰在一起。  
“Brad，最后一句。”Ray小心翼翼地说，“别担心我。”  
“我才没有。”Brad已经闭上了眼睛，于是Ray也闭上了，在重新出发之前，至少他们拥有一段安静的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有什么样的伤会看起来很惨烈又不会严重影响活动所以让我蒙混过关吧囧。


End file.
